Calafort
|opened = Mid-2019|builders = L1GHTN1NG_STR1KE Pigeon_Confirmed Blue_Sheep01}}Calafort is a medieval and medieval fantasy-themed cliffside town on the Survival 3 world on Dogcraft.net. The settlement was established on top of a snow-capped mountain guarding a series of coves and bays but quickly expanded onto the plateau and into the vast forests beneath it. The ruling council decides on all matters, with most alliances, events and ideas all passing through the four members. Geography and Layout The highest peak of Calafort houses a series of buildings. The Gatehouse 'is the entrance to the city from the SRN Link and houses the community billboard, communal storage and Spleef Uniforms for the award winning Calafortian Spleef Team. A large meeting and dining complex is housed above to welcome distinguished guests and foreign dignitaries. The Gatehouse's large gate houses the names of the first, special patrons that helped the city grow from week one. The Gatehouse was started as not to get ''Warhorse221, soon-to-be Knight Castellan, killed on his first night. The second Knight recruited, L1GHTN1NG_STR1KE, observed with possible laughter the founder's attempt to build a gate, whilst he laid the groundwork for his masterpiece, the '''Mage Tower. It is built on the highest point of Calafort and utilises lines of crushed obsidian held in concrete and runes of channeling and binding on the inner walls to draw magical energy from the ground and pool it at the tower's apex, allowing the Archmage-in-Residence to create great works of enchantment and sorcery. It is a landmark of Calafort ingenuity and inspires all who come near it. The Gatehouse was fully revamped in August/September of 2019 by Lightning to allow for substantial improvements like towers and new crenelations. A variety of houses also adorn the Citadel, an armoured courtyard stretching around the Gatehouse that houses food stores, farms and stables to maintain the city during a siege. The third Knight of Calafort, Pigeon_Confirmed, built his delightful cottage right beside the Gatehouse. Its floral arrangements are a welcoming sight as one leaves the Gatehouse. It's built near a huge crater, left over from ancient meteors that hit the North West many years ago (Or at least that's what we think!). The hole broke many ankles and necks and led to it being filled over by Pigeon to avoid such... incidents. Higher up on the hill is the house of our local bovine builder and Calafort's fourth Knight, Blue_Sheep01. ''A more Nordic feel is present with his towering build that is visible through out the land, most visible from the Lilac Woods. It also stretches into the bowels of the mountain, bringing a bit more sophistication into the rather rustic kingdom. As one leaves the Citadel, the sprawling expanses of '''Downtown '''becomes visible. A variety of shops, inns, stables, guardposts and amenities are present in the quaint village under the constant guard of the Knights of Calafort. '''The Foil, Arm and Hog' is a pleasant inn that is constantly crowded at all hours. Patrons and guests of Calafort are allowed in and small rooms can be rented for the night if required. A variety of offices are also present, including an Office for Taxes & Issues, '''where decrees are published, issues are voiced and taxes are set. Housing projects are encouraged by the Council, with the Castellan himself having a small cottage in the village. The fabulous '''Jousting Arena built by Lightning, acts as a source of entertainment and excitement for the commoners and nobility alike. Its mighty banners and colourful tents draws crowds from all corners of Cyberdogia. The enchanting Lilac Woods can be seen from the mighty walls of the Citadel and wraps around the siege port and the River An Bás. The Forest holds many hidden treasures, stretching wide into the wild and containing countless houses, monuments, shrines and castles. History The history of Calafort began many years ago, when foreign warriors from far away lands landed on the Calafortian peninsula. They spent many hours scaling the gigantic walls of stone that surrounded the southern bay, the most striking natural structure for miles being too good of an opportunity to miss. They began to build up a small network of simple houses under the watchful gaze of a large tower, built on the site of the current gatehouse. As time passed, their culture developed and communication began to emerge between them and other kingdoms. Their very first King, called Mac Neill by ancient scholars, decided on a name for his fledgling kingdom. Seeing how they had come from the sea, used the sea for protection and now turned to the sea for trade, he christened the land Calafort, from the ancient word for Sea or Harbour. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Settlements Category:Towns